Vampire Trio Reunited
by Abandonedkitten
Summary: Basically, I've changed the ending of the fourth book, as a start to my idea for the fifth book. Please read and review!
1. Resurrected

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, only ones I have added.

Elena? It sure looked like Elena to Bonnie, but it couldn't be possible, Elena was already dead. The inhumanly beautiful girl looked over at the group, her mouth open with surprise. What had just happened? No one could believe what lay before their eyes.  

Elena was still wearing her long white gown, though now it wasn't glowing with gold light, now it was dirtied with wet mud. Damp, golden hair lay on her shoulders, drenched from the rain landing on everyone. Stefan's face, once filled with emotionless pain was now staring at what appeared to be Elena with disbelief and amazement. Elena's soft white hand reached out to touch the ground beneath her; it recoiled as soon as the wetness seeped between her fingers. Yes, it was true. Elena was alive again. The Gods had heard Stefan's cry of anguish and given mercy to the forbidden couple.

The group watched as Elena tried to get up, but she failed and fell. Stefan moved faster then the wind to reach her side before she could fall to the ground. He held her in his arms, staring into her lapis blue eyes. Hers stared back, filled with the love and pain of being separated from Stefan for so long.

"I've missed you, Stefan," she whispered softly.

A small smile appeared on Stefan's face, his usually unemotional face was 2glowing with the love he felt for Elena.

"I love you, Elena." 

Tears flowed down her flawless face.  Stefan took off the ring he had on his necklace and placed it on Elena's dainty finger.

"Marry me Elena, so we can never be apart again."

Her face dawned with realisation; Elena could finally marry Stefan now that she was presumably dead. She nodded, she hair flying wildly around her face.

"Yes, Stefan. I will marry you, then I'll be by your side forever."

She smiled up at him, her lips glistening from the rain that was still falling. 

The others came up to the pair looking questioningly between Stefan and Elena.  Elena lifted her left hand up, silently, with an overjoyed smile on her face.  There was an awkward silence as the group eyed the lapis ring on her finger. 

" Elena…is getting married?" Asked Caroline, breaking the silence.

"Yes," answered Stefan stiffly. "To me."


	2. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, all the characters belong to L. J. Smith and whoever else is involved. And don't sue me, coz all you'll get is two dollars and a bottle of Fanta.

A/N: Hi, hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. You'll be getting lots of chapters at once (aren't you lucky!), so please read and review! You can flame if you really want to, but constructive criticism would be good. Thanks!

****

Chapter 2:

The group gasped in shock. Elena...was getting married to Stefan? Everything was happening so fast, it was only 10 minutes ago that Elena had been an angel healing them. Now she was alive...and engaged. Damon stared at the small lapis ring on Elena's finger, the ring shining brightly in the moonlight. He looked up slowly and saw his little brother holding Elena protectively. Anger began to swell up inside him, he felt the urge to rip his brother's hand away from her soft, white skin. Instead he took his brother's hand and shook it. 

" Congratulations little brother. Looks like you've finally won."

Elena eyed Damon. What was he feeling beneath all that coolness? She could feel something radiating from him, was it jealousy? Damon looked back at Elena and smiled. His white teeth shone in the dark, he seemed so perfect standing there with the rain falling onto him. He smoothed his wet hair back, letting it flop to the side. What was she thinking? How could she feel this way about Damon, she loved Stefan and only Stefan.

" Uh...thanks Damon."

Stefan was confused. Was Damon really admitting defeat and giving Elena up? He knew how Damon felt about Elena, it was the same way he felt about her. Love. They both loved Elena, but Elena was Stefan's now. Now and forever. Stefan's arms hugged Elena closer to him.

Elena looked up at Stefan's handsome face, his eyebrows furrowed in a confused fashion. She stroked his chest with her pale hand, trying to comfort him. He relaxed slightly and looked down at Elena. The smile he gave was to reassure her nothing was wrong, yet it made her even more worried. It was fake, too forced to be real. Elena forced herself to smile back. She wondered what was going to happen between the two vampire brothers. They had just gotten closer and now...would they be seperated again because of her?

Elena looked away, she couldn't face thinking about this at the moment. She should be happy she had been given her life once more, not worried about the future. She took a deep breath and looked up at the group.

" I think we should head back home..."

Caroline interrupted her, " But Elena, you don't have a home." 


	3. Frenzy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to L. J. Smith and whoever else is involved. If you sue me you'll only get two dollars. I drank the Fanta :D

A/N: Wow, another chapter, and so soon! Bet it makes you want to review…right? Flames are laughed at, constructive criticism taken into consideration. Thanks! 

****

Chapter 3:

As the realisation set in on Elena, the tears came as well. She had no home to return to, everyone thought she was dead. The small drops of water slowly ran down her cheek, her lapis blue eyes filled with sadness. Margaret elbowed Caroline.

" How could you be so inconsiderate?" Whispered Margaret.

" I...I forgot, alright? Give me a break. I've been through a lot today!"

" At least you didn't die..." 

Elena looked up at the arguing pair, her mind was spinning with all that's happened. As she fell onto her knees, everything appeared red. The hunger from inside her was trying to break out, she needed to feed immediately. Her nails dug into the grassy soil, the pain was too much to handle.

" Elena are you okay?" Bonnie asked, worried.

Elena looked up, red had filled her eyes. Damon and Stefan quickly exchanged glances, they both knew what was happening to her. She had let her hunger take control of her. Elena had been too busy worrying about Stefan and Damon to notice it was creeping up. 

" What's happening to her?" Screamed Caroline. "Her eyes are all red!"

Elena's fangs slid out, her eyes on the frantic, screaming girl. Getting on all fours, she pounced onto her, tearing at her neck. She could see the vein on the now terrified girl's neck. The sound of the blood pumping through was making Elena thirst for it even more. She was so close she could pratically smell the blood through the girl's neck.

" Help! Stefan! Get her off me. Please!" Shrieked Caroline.

As Elena opened her mouth, Stefan moved quickly by her side and pulled her off. Everyone had backed away, staring at the creature Elena had turned into. Caroline scrambled backwards, her eyes wide with horror. 

" Stefan...what's wrong with her?" Whispered Bonnie urgently.

" She's hungry. I didn't realise that she'd still be a vampire after being brought back to life. She's still new to this and she can't control it yet." 

Stefan dodged as Elena tried to claw his neck.

" What if...what if she takes my blood?" 

Damon looked over at the pretty, red haired Bonnie. Is she really willing to risk her own life to save her friend?

" You know the dangers of that, she could lose control and...well you know the risk you're putting yourself through and I can't allow that." 

Turning his head sharply, he stares straight at Stefan. Poor deluded Stefan, would he really rather save Bonnie then Elena? Especially now that she had just been resurrected. It would be easy if it was Damon's decision, he'd sacrifice a thousand Bonnies for Elena.

" No Stefan. Elena's my friend and I'm willing to do whatever it takes. I'm not losing her ag---..." Bonnie didn't finish her sentence as she choked on her tears. They flowed down her reddened face and she looked more determined then ever to help.

Matt stepped in front of Bonnie.

" No, let me do it. She's used to me now anyways." 

He moved his collar to the side, showing the 2 marks from her previous encounter with him. Saliva was dripping from Elena's mouth, she was so hungry she'd do anything to satisfy her needs. 

" Are you sure Matt?"

" Yes, I'm ready. Let go of her." He shut his eyes in anticipation of the pain he had felt twice before.

Stefan slowly let his grip on Elena go, she ripped out of his arms and leaped onto the blond haired boy. He grimaced as her fangs cut into his skin. Grazing his neck, she let the blood trickle down her throat. She needed more, her thirst made her mad with hunger and she scraped the top layer of skin off of his throat. She was like a wild animal, frantically lapping up more and more of his blood. She could feel her cravings being slowly satisfied and her control coming back. The body beneath her was growing weaker and weaker. Getting up, Elena saw who it was...it was Matt. She fell backwards. What had she done? She could see red everywhere, but it wasn't because of her eyes anymore. Now it was the blood, it was covering everything around her. Someone moved over by her side, but she didn't acknowledge it until they softly whispered her name.

" Elena..." 

She looked up at the dark haired youth in front of her. Worry shone in his green eyes.

" Are you okay now?" His voice was low and concerned.

She nodded. Her unblemished face was now covered in blood, but Stefan could see Elena was herself again. He held her in his arms, glad that he hadn't lost her again. She relaxed into his arms and found herself plunging into a deep slumber. Everyone had been through a lot today but Elena had been through the most. Stefan picked her up slowly as if not to wake her.

" Let's go."

Stefan started walking off towards the woods where Taylor had ran into after Klaus had died. 

" Wait Stefan. What about Matt? He's still bleeding." 

Stefan stopped and turned slightly.

" Damon can take care of him. All I want to do now is get Elena to a warm and safe place."

" But Stefan..." Was all he heard as he walked into the distance.


End file.
